Brutaka
Brutaka was a member of the Order of Mata Nui who, for many years, guarded the Mask of Life on Voya Nui. During this time, he betrayed the Order, but eventually was redeemed. History Long ago, Brutaka served the Brotherhood of Makuta, but grew tired of the regimented lifestyle and left, eventually joining the Order of Mata Nui. He became good friends with another member, Axonn. The two were assigned to guard the Mask of Life and the region surrounding Mount Valmai, which eventually became Voya Nui. For many years, they remained there, defending the mask and the Matoran residents from harm, all the while without revealing their presence. When the Great Cataclysm struck, and Voya Nui broke loose and rose up to the sea above, Axonn and Brutaka survived and continued to do their job. But Brutaka later began to have doubts. He recently betrayed the Order of Mata Nui after losing faith in the Great Spirit because he believed Mata Nui had abandoned him and his kind. In exchange for stopping the Toa Nuva, Brutaka was given the Piraka's Zamor Spheres, and he personally took the Toa Nuva captive. However, he showed that he still has a decent streak left in him, as he saved some of the Matoran from a deadly Doom Viper out of force of habit, though he seemed to be bothered that this decency still existed. Later, during a climatic battle between the Piraka and the Toa Inika, Hakann and Thok stole Brutaka's power with a special zamor sphere, subdued the Toa and other Piraka, and left to find the Mask of Life. The Toa and remaining Piraka formed a shaky alliance in order to stop them, and the Piraka created a Zamor sphere that would reverse the effects of the one Hakann used. Axonn vowed to stay with Brutaka until the Toa Inika and Piraka were able to get back his power. When Brutaka awoke, he and Axonn began battling, but Brutaka was defeated. Botar then took him away to The Pit, where he met the Barraki. He tried to convince Dekar to give him the Mask of Life, but was carried away by a giant squid. Brutaka redeemed himself by stopping Makuta Teridax from recreating the Nui Stone with the Staff of Artakha. He blasted Teridax with energy and then stole the staff from him. He then summoned Botar, who whisked the staff away to Daxia, where it was activated. The Order later acknowledged Brutaka's redemption and accepted him back, but on probation. He was assigned to gather a group of villains for a near-suicidal mission. He became the leader of a new team, which included Makuta Spiriah, Takadox, Carapar, Roodaka, and Vezon. They are currently on a mission to the islands of the south, to find the original leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix. After putting down a rebellion by Spiriah, Brutaka brought the team to a small southern island, where they acquired weapons left there by Trinuma. But before they could leave, they were taken prisoner by the entity called Tren Krom. Carapar was killed, but Tren Krom eventually released them. Soon afterwards, they arrived at their destination of Artidax and, after saving Spiriah from a trap on the beach, headed inland to find Miserix. However, when they entered a tunnel, Takadox betrayed them and brought down an avalanche of rock, trapping them inside. Powers and Abilities Brutaka was extremly powerful. Like Axonn, the full extent of his powers aren't known, but the known abilities are listed below. *He possesed strength rivaling that of a Makuta. When he fought Makuta Teridax, he fought him equally and without breaking a "sweat" *He was powerful enough to beat six Toa Nuva and six Matoran with one swing of his blade. *Both he and his species had a slight immunity to the Pit's Mutagen. *He became stronger and fiercer when he absorbed the Piraka's Antidermis (an actual energy absorbtion and not Makuta giving him strength). *His mind was shielded from telepathy. *He could escape from stasis fields with ease. Mask and Tools Brutaka wore the Great Mask of Dimentional Gates, which allowed him to open a portal to another location or pocket dimention attached to the BIONICLE universe. He once used this mask to teleport a Tahtorak to Metru Nui just for fun. He also wielded a Double-Bladed Sword that could produce a powerful blast of electricity. This sword was given to him by his ex-friend Axonn. He also had two hidden throwing daggers on his back. When Brutaka came to the Pit, he sprouted groutesque spikes out of his armour and what looks like a huge dorsal fin. He lost the ability to breathe air as well. The Order implanted him with a breathing device so he could breathe air once again for his new mission. Dark Mirror A Parallel Universe Brutaka was said to be guarding a great treasure, and was revealed to have been killed by Bomonga when he tried to stop the Toa Empire from invading Voya Nui. Trivia *Brutaka is set for a most unexpected appearance in BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets. *Brutaka's name may be derived from "brute", "brutal" or perhaps "Brutus", from Rome. Category:Titans Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Olmak Wearers Category:The Pit Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta servant